Thanks for being my friend
by iwishiwasasnorlax
Summary: Takes place in "Pikachu and the Pichu" brothers. Ash and Misty discuss their friendship. Cute AAML, pokeshippy


**Ok, so if you've seen the Pokémon Movie: ****Pokémon: The spell of the unknown****, you'll know that before the movie there's a short little clip called "Pikachu and the Pichu Brothers." ,where Ash throws a surprise for the Pokemon. That's where this story takes place. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Pokémon. **

"Don't you know what today is, Pikachu? This is the day we first met; the day we first became friends. I think that's pretty special, don't you?"

Misty smiled as she watched the yellow rodent squeal its' name in delight and jump into Ash's arms.

"Come on everybody, we can't party on an empty stomach. Dig in!" Ash chuckled.

All the Pokémon happily scurried over to the tables that were loaded with sweet desserts. Ash had planned this surprise for the Pokémon for weeks in honour of it being the day he first met Pikachu. The Pokemon laughed and played and ate away happily. The table looked very fancy with a three tiered cake with a bow on top set in the middle and other desserts surrounding it. Brock was adding even more to the tables with some desserts he made himself. From a few feet away, Misty smiled as she watched Ash eat and play with his Pokémon.

Although the dense 10 year old trainer usually drove her crazy with his happy go lucky attitude, obsession with Pokémon, huge appetite and horrible sense of direction, she couldn't help but admire him for the love and respect he showed towards the people and Pokémon he cared about.

"He probably doesn't realize that today is also….." Misty let her thoughts wander off as Brock sauntered over to her.

"Are you enjoying the party Misty?" He asked kindly. "You look a little down."

"Huh, oh I'm not down! Of course I'm enjoying the party, Brock. Your cooking's amazing too….not like that's anything new though." She said grinning.

"Heh thanks!" Brock seemed rather bashful.

As Brock was about to walk away to check on the Pokémon, he stopped when he heard Misty squeak:

"Um Brock?"

"Yeah? What is it Misty?"

Misty pointed her fingers together and looked at the ground sheepishly. She couldn't believe she was going to do this. But she had to. It was eating her up alive.

"Um, can I ask you something?" she said quietly.

"Uh yeah, sure. Shoot." Brock said growing curious.

Misty took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"DoesAshknowtodaysthedaywefir stmet?" she mumbled.

Brock smirked. He had heard her clearly, but he needed to hear her say it louder.

"Oh, I'm sorry Misty what was that? Could you speak up?" He said in mock innocence.

Misty groaned. "I saidd, does Ash know today is the day we first met?"

Brock didn't bother hiding his grin from her, causing the vein on her temple to pulse.

"Ugh forget it!" She exclaimed exasperatedly. Before she could storm off, Brock stopped her.

"Wait, Misty. Listen, I know how much Ash means to you, don't bother denying it." He added when he saw her open her mouth to protest. "But as we both know he can be a little dense when it comes to this kind of stuff. He cares a lot about you too Misty, he's just not that great at showing it. And as for your question, to be completely honest with you, no I don't think he realizes today is also the day he first met you. For him, today signifies the day he met Pikachu, who is his best friend, and I think he holds that significance higher than all others. That doesn't mean he doesn't care about you though." He finished, giving her a sympathetic look. Brock was quite aware of the little crush Misty had on Ash, and although he thought Ash felt the same way about her, he could never really be sure what was going on in the Pokémon trainers head.

"It's alright Brock. Thank you though." Misty walked away before he could see the disappointed look on her face. She knew that Brock was only being honest with her, and she also knew that he was right. She looked over to her right, not too far away; Ash had walked over to Pikachu and placed his League Hat onto its head. "Thanks for being my friend, Pikachu." She heard him say.

Misty smiled at the gesture. Her mind went back to when she pulled a raven haired kid out of the river. Oh how frustrated she had been when the kid bolted off with her bike. The only reason she hadn't malleted him on the spot was because she could see his Pikachu was badly hurt and needed help. Secretly, Misty was glad Ash had destroyed her bike, or she never would have had the excuse to travel with him in the first place.

Suddenly a thought occurred to her. 'I wonder if Ash still thinks I'm only travelling with him because of the bike.' Sure, it was true she had only been following him for the first couple weeks because she would not let him go without getting her bike back, but as time passed she felt herself grow fond of the dense trainer, although she would always hide her feelings by yelling at him or bringing up the bike. 'I want him to at least know I appreciate his friendship.' She thought. Looking up, she noticed Ash was now pigging out along with all the Pokémon. She took a deep breath. 'Alright, if I don't talk to him about this, I'm gonna be a bummer all night!' Making up her mind, Misty quietly approached Ash.

"Hi Ash!" She said as cheerfully as she could manage.

Ash looked up from the ice cream he was devouring. "Hey Misty! Like the party?"

She looked around the room to see all of the Pokémon eating and enjoying. Even Psyduck was getting along with everyone. "I sure am, the Pokemon seem to love it too! I still can't believe how much work you put into all this though." She giggled.

"Gee Mist, nice to know how much faith you have in me." Ash rolled his eyes, used to her teasing and continued to wolf down his ice cream

Misty grew worried. She had come here to tell him she valued their friendship, not start another stupid argument! 'Get yourself together Misty!' she thought.

"Actually Ash," she said slowly. "I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second?"

Ash looked up at her curiously. "Is something wrong? Is it Team Rocket?" He asked.

"No, it's not Team Rocket." Misty deadpanned, getting slightly annoyed. "I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"Uh, ok then." He said. To his surprise and slight bewilderment, Misty grabbed his arm and led him over to a bench that overlooked the whole room.

"What's the big idea?! I was eating!" Ash whined.

Misty let out a sigh. "Come on, Ash. There's something I want to talk to you about, can't you take your mind off of food for once?"

Ash looked at her curiously and sat down beside her. Misty had never acted this way before. She didn't appear to be angry or worried, so nothing was wrong. She did however, appear to be quite nervous, which peaked his curiosity. "What is it Misty?" He asked.

"…..umm..." She looked down from his probing chocolate brown eyes. Now that she had him right where she wanted him, she had no idea how to begin her little confession. She had to go through with this.

She looked up into his eyes again and blurted out, "Do you know what day today is?"

"Uh yeah, it's the day I met Pikachu! That's the reason I planned out this surprise in the first place!" He said happily.

Misty groaned. That one was her fault. She should have known this wouldn't be so easy. "I meant something else, Ash. I know today is the day you first met Pikachu, but there is something else that happened on this very day…" she trailed off.

"Umm…well it was also the first day of my Pokémon journey!"

Misty sighed at this display of denseness, which irritated Ash.

"What is your deal, Misty? You brought me over here because you wanted to talk to me about something and now you're just asking me stupid questions and acting like _I'm _the idiot!" he exclaimed.

Misty tried to stay calm. "Just think Ash! What else happened on the first day of your Pokémon journey? What happened after you jumped into the river to escape the Fearow?" She prompted.

Ash stopped to think. "You fished me out of the river then I took your…bike." He sighed in frustration. "So you brought me over here just so you can remind me that I still owe you a bike? I should have known." He said, feeling dejected.

"What!? No, no that's not it at all!" Misty said waving her hands in front of her. This was not going well.

"Then what is it!?" Ash asked, confused.

"Ugh, today is also the same day you and I met!" She finally blurted out.

Ash just stared at her. "Oh…you mean the whole time, that's what you've been trying to tell me?' He asked.

"…Yes." She admitted.

"But why?"

She sighed. This part was even more difficult. But it was the reason she had wanted to talk to him in the first place. She had to let it out.

"Because Ash," she started. "I know I yell and get mad at you a lot, but I just wanted you to know that I – I do care about you…and I haven't been following you this whole time just because you owe me a bike." The words started rolling off her tongue more easily now and she couldn't stop them. She didn't want to stop them. "The more time we spend together, the more closer I feel to you, and I consider you a really good friend, and I would hate to lose you. I just don't want you to think of me as the annoying girl who won't stop nagging you about her bike, I want you to know that I really value our friendship…" Misty finally finished. She kept her eyes on her hands. When a few seconds passed and Ash still hadn't said a word, she finally dared to look up.

Ash was sitting there, staring at her wide eyed and his mouth slightly open. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The short tempered, red-headed fiery girl he had come to know was pouring out all her feelings to him. Realizing he was staring, he decided to speak up.

"Oh…uh wow Misty…thanks for telling me that…"

Misty was looking down at her hands again, trying to hide her blush and waiting for him to say more. Why did she have to be so nervous damn it!

Ash frowned suddenly; a small part of Misty's little spiel dawning on him.

"Misty." He said. He waited for her to look up and when she did, he continued. "I've never thought of you as some annoying girl who's only following me for her bike, I uh, I've always considered you as a friend." He said sheepishly.

"Really, Ash?" she said in disbelief.

Ash chuckled a little at her reaction. "Of course Mist! I know we fight a lot but that doesn't mean I don't care about you, because I do! I value our friendship too, and I appreciate everything you do for me." He said smiling at her.

Misty felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from her heart. This whole time she had been worried about nothing. Sure, he hadn't at first remembered that today was also the day they first met, but who cares! He had openly admitted that he cared about her, and that was more than enough for her. She giggled as she remembered an incident when Nurse Joy had suggested that their fighting signified that they cared a lot about each other, and they had both vehemently denied it. Now here they were, openly admitting it to each other.

Then, Misty did something she had never done before; she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a hug.

Ash, to say the least, was shocked. He could feel himself turning red as he awkwardly placed his arms around her waist. He had never hugged Misty before. At the back of his mind he wondered why. Pushing the thought completely out if his head, he returned her hug, his heart beating fast and a goofy grin spreading across his face.

During the hug, Misty was also blushing immensely, and her blush intensified when she felt Ash place his arms around her waist. She sighed happily and let herself enjoy their closeness. That is, until from over Ash's shoulder, she noticed Brock was looking over at them, and he was giving her a sly grin. Reluctantly, she detached herself from Ash, her face still as red as her hair. Luckily for her, Ash was also blushing just as madly.

"Soo….uh…shall we get back to the party?" Ash said while standing up.

"Yeah, let's go!" Misty said a little too enthusiastically. They both smiled at each other and walked over to Brock and the Pokemon.

"Hey Ash?" Misty said softly.

"Yeah Mist?"

"Thanks for being my friend."

**Yay my second fanfic done! Tell me what you think, please review!**


End file.
